


Down Low

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bleachers, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam Lambert wins a football game, and Kris Allen finds himself making out underneath the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Love :)

Kris stood quietly amid the mass of cheering, hooting students in the bleachers, half-smiling and applauding as the time on the scoreboard ticked down to zero. His eyes were fixed on the quarterback, however, who was currently trotting off the field, smiling widely as his team members slapped him on the back.

Kris had managed to snag front-row seats in the tall metal bleachers for him and Allison, so he was close enough to watch as Adam slid off his helmet and shook his head, red-blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Watching Adam play had been some special brand of torture. Seeing him pull his arm back, bicep in tight definition as he threw a pass, over and over again.... He'd been tackled once, and watching him get up from his sprawl in a graceful flex of muscles had left Kris biting his lip and wishing he'd worn roomier pants.

Kris had no real interest in football, beyond Adam, so this was the first game he'd been to all year-- he had the feeling, somehow, that it wouldn't be his last.

The students began to herd off the bleachers as the players on the field grabbed their stuff and gathered on the sidelines, and Kris reluctantly followed Allison out, glancing back at Adam only once.

Unfortunately, Allison caught that glance.

"Still pining over Lambert?" she giggled into his ear, and Kris sighed, shaking his head resignedly. He hadn't breathed a word to anyone about his and Adam's, erm, _encounters, _but Alli _had_ managed to wheedle it out of him that he had something of a crush. He really needed to work on that whole stealthy-staring thing.

"Shut up," he said, weakly, and Alli only giggled again. She couldn't give him a ton of shit about it, though, because even SHE had admitted that he was absolutely gorgeous. And she was particular.

It WAS kind of sad that she'd hit it right on the head, though. He'd had Adam three times in the past week, and he was STILL pining after him. He supposed that made him really, really selfish-- from what Kris could gather, 95% of the girls in their school would give their left arm to fuck Adam Lambert. And here he was, having had him over and over again, still wishing he could walk up and grab his hand in the hallway, or run out onto the field and kiss him after the winning touchdown. 

He would take all Adam was willing to give, though. That much he knew.

"'Kay, Krissifer, I'll talk to you later," Alli smiled, once they'd rounded the stadium, and she turned to hug him before melting away into the crowd.

Kris sighed once she had left, dropping his eyes and shuffling his feet. As much as he wanted to stick around and wait for Adam to find him, his mom would be expecting him back soon.

That thought had just crossed his mind when an arm suddenly shot out from under the bleachers, dragging him into the darkness beneath them.

Kris squeaked in surprise and stumbled a little, only to be caught in long, muscled arms. The figure holding him walked them both backwards, further into the shadows.

He felt kind of pathetic for being able to tell it was Adam solely from his _scent_\-- sweat mixed with something spicy-sweet, and tinged with an underlay of citrus.

Adam's big hands were on his body before Kris even had a chance to collect his thoughts, rubbing his back and touching his face, and Kris laid his hands on the other boy's shoulders in response, feeling the hard bulk of shoulderpads beneath his fingers as he stretched up to kiss him.

Adam's mouth was hot and slick against his, tasting of salt and some kind of sports drink, and Kris' eyes squeezed shut against the overwhelming sensations as his hand pushed up under the back of the other boy's jersey, sweat-slicked skin hot beneath his palm. 

"Adam," Kris gasped, when Adam's hand cupped the hard bulge between his thighs, and the taller boy quickly undid his pants, slipping his hand inside.

"Gotta be quiet, baby," Adam whispered into his ear, twisting his fist around his cock and capturing his little helpless noises in his lips. The sound of the retreating crowd filtering past where they were concealed was still loud, Kris realized, and he clamped his throat down around his whimpers. 

"Or do you want someone to find us? Do you want someone to know how loud I can make you moan?" Adam asked, his thumb pressing against that spot beneath the flare of his cockhead, the spot that made white dots blossom across Kris' vision.

Kris could only reply by tangling his fingers into the other boy's hair, the reddish strands damp with sweat. His lips clung desperately to Adam's as the older boy jerked him off with quick, firm strokes of his hand, Kris' slick, angry-red cockhead glistening in the faint light filtering from above as it peeked out from between Adam's fingers.

Kris gasped and shook as Adam swiped a thumb over his slit, his cock throbbing as hot, thick ropes of come spilled over the other boy's hand.

Adam tugged him sweetly through the aftershocks, before wiping his hand on his shirt and pulling Kris up to ravage his swollen, panting lips, nipping at the abused flesh.

Adam's hand took his after a moment and guided it to the vee of his hips, his cock hard and straining against the tight fabric of his uniform pants, and Kris squeezed the tempting bulge, earning a low moan of pleasure from Adam's lips.

Adam's hand were on his shoulders, then, pushing him gently downwards, and Kris eagerly dropped to his knees in the grass, fingers fumbling to undo the other boy's pants.

He pulled to fabric away from his hips as Adam carded his fingers through his hair, the other boy's thick, long cock thrusting forth from between his thighs to greet him, wet and delicious.

Kris had the vague though that he was kind of _really _glad that Adam didn't wear a cup, and then he was leaning in to lap at the flared, smooth head, taking the heavy weight of it into his mouth.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Adam groaned, throwing his head back and exposing the long, shadowy line of his throat, Kris suckling harder between his thighs in response. Kris wasn't even able to care that they were making more noise now than was probably wise, as he slid his mouth around Adam's cock, the stalk of flesh full and heavy on his tongue.

"Mmm," Adam hummed, the only warning he was able to give before his hot come was spurting into Kris' mouth, and the smaller boy swallowed hurriedly, some of the milky liquid leaking out over the swollen curve of his bottom lip despite his best efforts.

Adam dragged him upright as soon as his cock softened in Kris' caressing mouth, his tongue lapping roughly over the other boy's chin and lips, cleaning the escaped come off his face.

Kris just opened his mouth and took it, let Adam lick the taste of his release out of his mouth, worked-over and limp against the other boy's strong, lean body.

Adam eventually pulled his lips away and drew him into his arms, murmuring praise into his ear.

This was the one time that Kris could see them as a couple, outside the safety of solitude-- when he was wrapped in Adam's warm embrace, his head nuzzled into his neck, holding on for as long as he could before Adam pulled away.

Adam did pull away, eventually, tucking himself back into his pants, his movements vague in the shadows of the bleachers.

Kris stretched up to receive the kiss Adam offered him, leaning into what he would like to think of as an almost-tender press of lips, and then Adam was gone.

Kris slowly zipped himself up and rearranged his clothing, trying to ignore the taste of Adam still lingering on his tongue, and hoping that no one would notice the grass stains smeared across his knees.

He emerged from under the bleachers and made his way to the almost-empty parking lot, thinking. He truthfully didn't know how Adam felt about him, what he even was to the gorgeous Senior. There was no reason to get his hopes up, either-- they hardly ever talked during their meetings, and Adam was as distant and untouchable as ever during school hours. Hell, Adam had never even said his name.

But, no matter how many times he told himself that, his mind still returned to the feeling of Adam's long arms wrapping around him, to Adam's full, pliant lips caressing his own.

Adam Lambert was an addiction he wasn't able to resist.


End file.
